


No Strings Attached

by DilynAliceBlake



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake
Summary: Repressed bisexual Edward Nygma only ever makes a move when he's drunk.  When Oswald ends it, Ed thinks he's Ending It.  Isabella is his rebound.  "Oswald's not in love with me," he says with full confidence, like he has a way to know.  Canon can now be interpreted as a comedy of misunderstandings.  Or perhaps tragedy is a better word for it.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Kudos: 21





	No Strings Attached

The first time, Oswald has just been declared mayor. They're having drinks in celebration.

"Could I kiss you?" he asks, and once he's spoken damns the liqueur for its charms. "You don't have to-"

Ed kisses him.

"You were glorious," Ed whispers, and worships him with kisses. Oswald has never been looked at like he's someone important, someone's salvation. He feels Divine.

The next morning, things go back to normal. Devastation takes him.

That would be that, but it happens again. Any time Ed has more than his usual two glasses of wine, it seems like they fall into bed together. Oswald spends the night as the sole focus to Ed's attentions, looked at like he means something. But when day breaks, the distance returns.

Oswald knows, he  _ knows  _ he deserves to be more than a quick and dirty fuck, just friends with benefits. It almost feels like Ed is purposefully stringing him along, and he can't take it. He wants to be Ed's partner, not a convenient lay.

When Oswald turns down Ed's advances and sets a dinner for them to talk about their relationship, Ed doesn't show. When he reappears, hours late, he's met someone new. Ed doesn't make any more advances, and Oswald curses himself for ever thinking to try for more. Ambition has always been his folly, and now he has nothing to show for it.


End file.
